1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation image conversion panel, a scintillator panel, and a radiation image sensor which are used in medical and industrial x-ray imaging and the like.
2. Related Background Art
While x-ray sensitive films have conventionally been in use for medical and industrial x-ray imaging, radiation imaging systems using radiation detectors have been coming into widespread use from the viewpoint of their convenience and storability of imaging results. In such a radiation imaging system, pixel data formed by two-dimensional radiations are acquired by a radiation detector as an electric signal, which is then processed by a processor, so as to be displayed on a monitor.
Known as a typical radiation detector is one having a structure bonding a radiation image conversion panel (which will be referred to as “scintillator panel” in the following as the case may be), in which a scintillator for converting a radiation into visible light is formed on a substrate such as aluminum, glass, or fused silica, to an image pickup device. In this radiation detector, a radiation incident thereon from the substrate side is converted into light by the scintillator, and thus obtained light is detected by the image pickup device.
In the radiation image conversion panels disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2006-113007 and HEI 4-118599, a stimulable phosphor is formed on an aluminum substrate having a surface formed with an alumite layer. The radiation image conversion panel having a stimulable phosphor formed on a substrate will be referred to as “imaging plate” in the following as the case may be.